Medical implants for uses such as therapeutic electrical neurostimulation must be capable of functioning in a safe, non-injurious fashion for the duration of their operation. Common modes of device failure include the breach of insulation between a device and the patient's tissue. Insulation failures may lead to the patient becoming exposed to unregulated voltage supplies capable of doing harm. Corrosion of components of the device may ultimately lead to device failure.
There is in general a need for devices to be compact if they are to be implanted in a patient's body.
Reference to any prior art in the specification is not, and should not be taken as, an acknowledgment or any form of suggestion that this prior art forms part of the common general knowledge in Australia or any other jurisdiction or that this prior art could reasonably be expected to be ascertained, understood and regarded as relevant by a person skilled in the art.